Curveball
by xZiggyx
Summary: What if John Cena was Kaitlyn's secret admirer?
1. Curveball

Kaitlyn and John are a lot alike.

They both have a sense of humor, strength, and they both are some of the company's best wrestlers.

Problem is, Nikki Bella still hasn't gotten over John Cena and whoever dates John next, Nikki vows to make that woman's life a living hell.


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Thank you RandyOrton'sLover for that hilarious comment, brought a huge smile to my face, and as for Dante 101 I'll do my best to try and make these chapters long, I'm still used to how Wattpad works and this is all still new to me.**

**Thank you again, it means a lot!**

* * *

**Kaitlyn's POV**

I was currently on the edge of my seat, after a stressful day at work in other words, my admirer still hasn't revealed himself and I needed to keep my mind off of work and him.

I was watch tonight's episode of Total Divas on AJ's tour bus and I was waiting in anticipation to see if John was going to dump Nikki Bella after he found out that she was bullying some divas down at NXT.

"Nikki," John whispered, "I think that-

"Why are you watching this trash Kaitlyn?" My best friend questioned me.

I groaned, "AJ. I'm busy, go flirt with your _boyfriend_.

I could see my best friend's eyes flame up, "I'm not dating Punk! We're just friends plus he's dating Lita!"

"Mmmhm.." I wasn't convinced at the slightest, AJ and Punk have grown really close together ever since that storyline last year and this year if you could include house shows, everyone knew except for Punk and AJ that is was only a matter of time before something happened.

After my best friend stomped back to her room in frustration, I unpaused the show on the DVR.

"-it would be best if we went our separate ways, you're a beautiful woman, I just can't see us being together as a couple anymore." John told his now ex-girlfriend, Nikki Bella.

John's fingers untangled themselves from Nikki's and slowly walked away.

The credits were displayed on the screen and I was saddened that my guilty pleasure had aired the last episode of the season.

_I wonder what's going to happen next season, will Nikki or John find a new loved one? When will Bryan propose to Brie?_

My phone vibrated and a blocked number popped up on my messages' icon.

Confused, I pressed the button and the message popped up.

I read the message and started to jump giddily.

AJ appeared from her room amused as she leaned on the door post, "Why are you so excited? Did everyone have their happy ending?" she asked with heavy sarcasm.

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated, but my secret admirer is going to reveal himself on Raw tomorrow!"

My friend didn't look as happy as I was, "Kaitlyn, I don't mean to rain on your parade, but why does he want to appear on Raw? Why not somewhere private? This seems a bit fishy to me."

I stopped jumping and soaked in AJ's opinion about the matter, "That's true, but I'll make sure to bring Layla with me just incase, I would ask you, but our characters don't exactly see eye to eye right now." I chuckled.

AJ chuckled along with me, "That's a good plan just incase it's one of The Bellas or someone else."

"Yup, I think I'm going to hit the hay AJ." I got up and stretched my tense muscles.

"Me too, I've got a match and post promo against Natayla and I need to be energized, night."

"Night." I replied and closed my bedroom door, I slipped on a black camisole and red and black long pajama pants and tied up my two-toned hair and slipped into bed, dreaming about who my mystery man could be.


	3. Chapter 1

**Raw 2013**

**Kaitlyn's POV**

Tonight was the big night.

My hands were starting to feel clammy as Layla was curling my hair, Naomi was search for a dress and Cameron was applying makeup to my face and my best friend AJ watched with amusement as she swung her legs since she was sitting on a stool and AJ was one of the shortest girls on the roster.

"Vola!" Cameron exclaimed and Lalya released my hair signaling that my hair was complete.

I smiled, "Thanks you guys, it truly means a lot."

"You're not done yet girl, you still got to put on your fancy duds!" Naomi handed me a beige and black lace dress with a bit of cleavage and cream colored wedges.

After I finished getting dressed and stepped out to show my friends, "Whoa Kait! Lookin' hot, your admirer will be drooling!" Cameron said.

I slightly blushed, "Really?"

They all nodded, "Really, now go out there and get your man!"

I grinned, "I will, come on Layla!" Layla and I made our way to the curtain and waited for my theme music to start playing.

My techno theme blared through the speakers and Layla and I made our way down the ramp, I looked around the arena with a nervous smile.

_What happens if this was all a trick to get in my head? What if-_

"Stop worrying about it Kaitlyn, we're all here if this dude turns out to be a phony." Layla whispered into my ear.

I grinned at her with a bit more confidence.

_Layla was right, no matter what; I would always have my friends by my side._

* * *

I slipped into the ropes with a mic in hand and waited for my music to fade.

"Well, secret admirer, here I am. Um…I feel really silly so sh-show yourself." My eyes scanned across the crowd.

_Where could he or even __**she **__be?_

Suddenly someone's theme music started to play, but it wasn't a sight I was excepting to see.

John Cena was coming down to the ring in a suit and flowers.

What. In. The. World.

He stepped through the ropes and he handed the lilies to me and I grabbed them with caution.

"Now, I know what you're thinking, that I don't go for women who are as physically powerful as you and I only go for girls like Nikki Bella for example, the reason why I broke up with Nikki Bella was not only because she was bullying some rookies down at NXT. It was because of you Kaitlyn."

"W-Wait, this doesn't make any sense, is MTV here? Why would you want to date someone like myself? You've been with the likes of Kelly Kelly and Nikki Bella, but me? Why?" I questioned him.

"Ever since I saw you go against Eve Torres, I saw you in a completely new light, I always thought of you as a friend, but that night when you beat her in your hometown in Houston Texas, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. And at Payback, I want to be standing in your corner when you face against your former best friend, AJ Lee." John told me and stroked my cheek.

I dropped the flowers in surprise as he dipped me and I giggled and he smiled his famous dimpled smile and started to lean in closer.

_You can look, but you can't touch!_

I frowned and John brought me back to my feet, but kept his hands resting on my waist.

Nikki came down the ramp with a very pissed off gleam in her dark brown eyes, "John, you're replacing all of this for that!?" Nikki screeched.

John nodded and I smirked at his response.

"Yeah, unlike you Nikki, these are all home grown, I didn't need to go under the knife to get John's attention." I gestured at my chest to make my point since everyone knew that Nikki had plastic surgery on her chest.

If looks could kill, I surly would be dead right now, "I don't have time for this! I'll tell you this Kaitlyn, don't think for one second that I won't get him back into my embrace, I vow to you that I will make your life hell every single day of your life until your heart stops beating, watch your back." Nikki dropped her mic and made her way to the back without breaking eye contact.

I turned to John and handed him back his flowers and he looked at me with a heartbroken stare, "I can't." I mouthed to him and linked arms with Layla and made our way back to the Diva's locker room.


	4. Chapter 2

**Raw 2013**

**Kaitlyn's POV**

"Kaitlyn!"

I ignored his voice and started to walk faster.

"Dammit Kaitlyn, look at me!" John stepped in front of me and halted me to a stop.

"Yes John?" I asked him with a fake sickly sweet voice.

"You never told me if you had feelings for me." He stated.

"I don't like you in that way John, now let me go wash this stupid makeup off and take these torturing devices off my feet and then we can talk."

"Promise?" He asked me and held my hands.

"Promise." I smiled and he gave me a kiss on the cheek and gave a wink before he walked away.

* * *

"Don't let that bitch get into your head alright Kaitlyn? She's not worth it." AJ told me as I was changing out of the formal attire into something more casual, in other words, a black tank top, combat boots and jeans.

"Yeah, but I'm still in shock you know?" I admitted as I walked out of the change room and we headed to catering.

"That John Cena was your admirer? Pssh, I could see that coming, haven't you seen the looks he's been giving you since January?"

I looked at her with a dumbfounded look, "No...?"

AJ looked like she was going to reply before she smirked and pointed, I looked over and saw John and Punk talking to each other and I quickly attempted to hide behind AJ.

"Just go and talk to him Kaitlyn." AJ chuckled.

"Yeah, you're completely right! But you need to play wing woman for me AJ, go and distract Punk!" I tried to coax her.

"What? How!?" She asked me.

I shrugged, "I dunno, skip around him, talk about you two's comic obsessions, make out with him for all I care, just as long as I can talk to John alone."

AJ blushed at the comment and nodded her head, "Fine, but you owe me."

I smiled, "Deal."

AJ and I walked over to the two men and I tapped on John's shoulder at the same time AJ did to Punk's, John turned around and his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw AJ lead Punk away from the two of us and wink in my direction, I winked back and gave John a happy grin.

"So, you ready to confess?" John asked me.

"Well, if we're going to do this, we're going to have to take it slow okay?" I told him.

John nodded, but the smile didn't leave his face, "So that means you like me?"

I nodded, "Yes, I like you John."

**AJ Lee's POV**

"So how's Lita?" I asked him, I was slowly running out of topics to keep Punk occupied and this question had to be the stupidest one yet.

"Well, she and I broke up." Punk told me.

"Aw Punk, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked!" I apologized.

Punk chuckled a little, "It's fine really, the feelings on both sides were mutual, what about you and Baretta?"

I scrunched my nose, "That creep? We broke up over a year ago Punk, get up to speed." I laughed.

"Well, sorry I don't go to TMZ and search to see who's dating who." He responded jokingly and I giggled.

"Do you think Kaitlyn and John are talking?" Punk asked.

"I hope so, I wish they would just get together you know? They obviously like each other so why don't they just make it official?"

Punk nodded, "I know right? I think if you share that type of bond with someone you should just go for it."

"That reminds me of a certain two people." Punk and I both jumped in surprise to look up at a grinning Kaitlyn and a smug looking John.

I stood up from the bench, "I-I don't know what you're talking about John." I stuttered.

"Neither do I, AJ and me a couple? That's laughable, oh and John boy, you got a bit of lipstick on your mouth."

John flushed a beet red and tried to rub Kaitlyn's lipstick off of his lips; I couldn't help, but be happy.

Kaitlyn had finally found someone who would be there for her, take care of her, and overall wouldn't break her heart.

**Kaitlyn's POV**

"Okay spill." AJ confronted me as soon as we bided John and Punk goodbye for the night.

"Well, John and I are now dating, and we kinda kissed if you couldn't tell by John's lips."

AJ laughed, "Pretty hard to miss."

"And he asked me and you on a double date after Smackdown tomorrow." I smiled.

"Wait, who will I go with?" She questioned.

"Punk." I answered her in a 'duh' tone.

"Kaitlyn, why would I go-

"Because it's obviously you like Punk! And please for me? It's my first date with John and I don't want it to be awkward." I pouted.

"Fine, but if I feel like the third wheel at any moment, I'm out." AJ told me and I gave her a tight hug and lifted her a few inches off the ground.

"Thank you thank you! You won't regret this AJ, I promise!" I said to her and I was going to do everything in my power to make sure that my double date with John and Punk along with AJ would be perfect.

**John's POV**

"No John, AJ would never go out with a bum like myself, she'd date someone like Ziggler for example or even Ambrose!" Punk complained.

I rolled my eyes, "Punk, I'm doing you a favor, everyone knows that you and AJ like each other, so why don't you just take the leap and go for it? I remember a certain someone saying that earlier..." I told him.

Punk groaned and mumbled, "Fine, but if you and Kaitlyn get too mushy, you two are on your own."


	5. Chapter 3

**AJ Lee's POV**

Punk and I were booked all day and early afternoon for some media interviews and appearances and I was having a blast, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen, something horrible, but I pushed those negative thoughts out of my mind and went will the flow.

"So, Punk and AJ, are you two dating? We did spot you two at the Blackhawks hockey game way back in February, you two were spotted at a UFC taping a few weeks ago, could you two care to explain what's going on between you two?" The nosy interviewer asked us, in my opinion, she was stepping over the line, but I smiled.

"Punk and I are just friends, I know a lot of people think that Punk and I are dating, but trust me on this we are just friends." I said reassuringly.

The woman looked at me unconvinced and looked at Punk's arm that was draped around my waist, "So friends do that?" She pointed at Punk's arm.

Punk removed his arm from my waist and my cheeks went crimson, I couldn't wait until Smackdown started so this embarrassing day would end.

**Smackdown 2013**

**Kaitlyn's POV**

"I'm so excited AJ! I just hope for my match against Nikki tonight, I won't hurt her too badly." I grinned mischievously at my best friend who playfully shoved me and chuckled, "Hopefully you'll do the same to me this Sunday."

* * *

I made my way down the ramp with my Divas championship held high in my right hand with Brie Bella helping Nikki prep for her match. I entered the ring and handed my title to Justin Roberts and proceeded to begin the match.

* * *

I gave Nikki a dropkick on the chin and I raised her leg and I didn't hear a count, I got up and saw Brie Bella yelling and distracting the referee, I was brought into a school girl pin, I kicked out and gave Nikki a spear and hooked her leg and I finally heard the ref count and the bell ring.

I was handed my title and my hand was raised, I glanced outside of the ring at Brie Bella laying in pain and AJ skipping around the ring and eventually went up the ramp and gave me a knowing smirk and I responded with a smirk of my own and raised my title high in the air to show that she wouldn't be getting this on Sunday at Payback, but I did have to thank her, she did help me win this match.

* * *

AJ and I both slipped on casual jeans and converse, she wore a Thor t-shirt while I wore a simple black halter top.

We both made our way to the men's locker room, but we met up with John and Punk half-way that were also on their way to pick us up.

"You girls look lovely." John complimented and slid his arm around my waist and I giggled nervously, Punk greeted AJ nervously as did AJ did to Punk and we made our way to AJ and my rental since John and Punk both had tour buses and we obviously couldn't pull up to a parking lot like that not to mention all of the attention we would be receiving.

"So where are we going John boy?" AJ asked as she slid in the back beside Punk and I slid in the passenger's seat.

"Taking a page out of Punk's vocabulary AJ?" I asked with an eyebrow raised playfully.

AJ turned a bright red and bent down so her hair could hide her crimson cheeks.

"To answer your question AJ, does anyone want to go get some burgers? Since most of the restaurants are closed at this time." John said.

We all muttered in agreement, John pulled out of the parking lot and started to make his way to In – n – Out.

* * *

**Nikki Bella's POV**

"Look at them Brie, I know John still is in love with me, it sickens me how-

"I get it Nicole! But I'm tired of you being hung up on John, it's time to move on and I'm saying this because I care about you Nicole." Brie told me as we sat in the parking lot of In – n – Out in the same Range Rover that John had bought me a couple of months ago.

I sighed and dialed the person I needed for the job, "Hello, I was wondering if you could do me a favor…"

**AJ Lee's POV**

After we finished the meal, Punk and I sat in the backseats of the car, waiting for the love birds to finish, "Hey AJ?"

"Yeah?" I looked over to Punk with curiosity in my eyes.

Punk slid closer to me, "I want to try something." Punk's tattooed hand slid and lightly grasped my chin and brought my lips closer to his own, on instinct, my eyes fluttered shut, I could feel Punk's warm minty breath fanned my face, I felt his lips brush against mine…

And then my phone rang, Punk let out a curse and I digged into my jacket pocket to answer the call.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Hello April, it's Mr. McMahon, we got great news for you." My boss said in a gruff tone.

"What's the great news Mr. McMahon?" I asked him.

"You're going to win the title off of your friend Kaitlyn on Sunday."

"Thank you Mr. McMahon, it's such an honor!"

"Don't make us regret this decision kid." And with that, my boss ended the call.

**Punk's POV**

_God dammit Vince! I was just about to finally kiss AJ when Vince had to call at that exact moment, damn him._

**Kaitlyn's POV**

"Yes John, I-I'll be your girlfriend." I smiled and John's thumb stroked my cheek and brought me into another breath taking kiss which made my knees go weak once more.

We both pulled away and smiled, "I've never felt this with anyone Kaitlyn, you're the one for me." John whispered and we started to walk towards the rental car.

My phone buzzed and I unlocked my phone to see a new message, I clicked on it and it was some blocked number, after I read the message I looked around frantically for anyone that I'd recognize, but there was no one.

All through the ride back to the hotel I couldn't get those eight words out of my mind.

_You have something that doesn't __**belong **__to you._


	6. Chapter 4

**Payback 2013**

**AJ Lee's POV**

I raised **my **Divas title in the air on the second turnbuckle as the Chicago fans cheered, I did it, after fourteen torturous and long years, after being homeless and having to save up my funds because I couldn't afford the high fee to audition at FCW, I finally did it.

After I got to the back, I waited for Layla and Kaitlyn and gave Kaitlyn a warm hug, "Great job out there Kaitlyn, that match was amazing."

Kaitlyn nodded and we along with Layla made our way to the Divas' locker room.

**CM Punk's POV**

I was on my way to congratulate AJ on her win and fantastic match, but I stopped and looked at the current scene that was displayed in front of me.

Dean was talking to AJ, and they were looking very close, I clenched my fist in frustration; I guess AJ and Dean were a lot closer than I first thought and AJ and I were destined to just be _friends_.

I knew I should have kissed her earlier, but I guess I was too late.

**AJ Lee's POV**

"Great match AJ; you did a great job out there."

I grinned, "Thanks Dean, I'll see you tomorrow night." Dean wrapped his arms around me for a couple of seconds and mumbled a goodbye into my hair.

I looked over and saw Punk who didn't look very happy, "Punk, what's wrong?"

He looked up and his stormy stare frightened me, "I'm fine, just first returning match jitters that's all, so how's Ambrose?"

"He's good, why?" I asked.

"Just asking."

I smirked at him mischievously, "Punk, are you jealous?"

Punk snorted, "Yeah right."

I licked my dry lips, "So you wouldn't mind if Dean took me out on a date tomorrow night?"

Punk's right eye twitched in anger, "I wouldn't, we're not dating so why should I care?" Punk coldly said.

"Fine!" I stomped away and stormed my way into the Divas locker room and slammed the door closed.

_I was __**not **__going to let Punk get in the way of my celebration, I finally won the Divas' title, I should be out celebrating not having a tantrum because of some jerk._


	7. Chapter 5

**RAW**

**June 17th, 2013**

**Kaitlyn's POV**

Although I felt upset that I lost my title, I was glad AJ was the one who beat me for it, she always had a passion for the business even in her younger years, hopefully she will make this Division better.

"Hey you." John said as he gave me a loving kiss.

"Hey, did you hear about the rumors?" I asked him.

"Babe, you know I don't pay attention to that type of stuff, but for you I'll listen, what's happening now?"

"Mark Henry's rumored to retire." I said glumly.

John Cena rubbed his temples, "I've been hearing that for the past week, I really hope that it isn't true, but if it is, he's got nothing to be ashamed of."

I nodded, "Just be careful out there, we both know you don't like to back down from a fight." I gave him another kiss and bid him goodbye.

I made my way to the Divas locker room when I saw my favorite spitfire storm past me, "AJ!"

AJ stopped and turned around, "Yes?"

I crossed my arms, "What has you so agitated?"

"More like who, Punk is being an asshole again, sometimes I can't stand that man!" AJ stomped her foot and I couldn't help, but giggle, AJ looked like a little kid who didn't get her way.

AJ looked at me and a smile rose to her face, "How's lover boy?"

I blushed slightly, "He's been doing well, he's gone out to go say goodbye to Henry in the ring. How about you and Dean? What's going on there?"

"Well, I-

"Kaitlyn!"

I looked behind me and Layla came running towards me, "Kaitlyn, John was just attacked by Henry, he wasn't retiring, he just wants to have to WWE Championship!"

I didn't say anything, I just ran, all the way past the curtain and I slid into the ring.

"John!" I rushed over to him and stroked his face, "John, are you okay baby?"

John let out a grunt and struggled to his feet, "I'm fine, can you just hold my title for me?"

I nodded and went over to grab the thirty pound object and I helped him to his feet, "What happened baby?" I asked him as we made our way up the ramp.

"Henry just wanted my title, that's all, he had everyone fooled." I gave him a loving peck to the side of his head, "You'll beat him John, I know you will."

* * *

**Layla's POV**

"What I'm trying to say is Layla; we no longer need you here in the WWE." Triple H told me and I nodded and walked out of his office and I broke down in tears.

It was my dream, this is my life, what would I do now? Go to another wrestling organization?

I walked into the Divas locker room and proceeded to pack my belongings and I made my way to the parking lot entrance.

"Wait Layla!"

I turned around and met the icy stare of the Viper, Randy Orton.

"What is it now Randy? I'm no longer an employee here, so why do you want to talk to me?"

Randy grasped my hand, "Layla, you're not going anywhere, I got you your job back, you're not fired."

I wiped the tear stains from my cheeks, "W-What?"

"I gave up my push to get you your job back."

"For me?" I asked still awestruck from Randy even thinking to give up his push just so I could have my job back.

"Yeah, it was no big deal." He shrugged.

I gave him a simple hug and I cried into his chest, "Thank you Randy, you have no idea how much that means to me."

**AJ's POV**

I bid Kaitlyn goodbye and when I got outside the Divas locker room, Dean was waiting for me with his bag settled on his shoulder.

"You ready to go?" I nodded and he laced his fingers through my own.

* * *

"This is nice." I commented as I gazed up at the stars.

"Well I try." Dean said cockily and I playfully pushed him, "We're eating take out in our rental while looking at the stars, how can you act so cocky about it?"

Dean put down his water bottle and leaned in closer, "It's romantic and we're all alone."

My breathing quickened at him being so close, "Me being alone with that big bad Dean Ambrose, what is a girl supposed to do?"

Dean smirked, "Funny." And he kissed me.

But, it didn't seem right.

I kissed him back, but all I could think about was my fight with Punk, was it really that necessary to be so rude to Punk?

Dean pulled away from my lips and proceeded to kiss along my neck and I moaned, why would I thinking about Punk when I have a gorgeous man right beside me who treats me better than Punk ever does.

I grabbed Dean's face aggressively and kissed him once again and he took it as a sign to be more aggressive as well.

My life was perfect just the way it was.

Screw Punk and his asshole like ways; he's always liked red heads better anyways.

**Nikki Bella's POV**

"When are you two going to finish the job? I mean one of you has to win, remember who the prize is boys." I winked.

"We know, and we will, just wait until Money in the Bank Nikki."

I smirked and grabbed the back of his head and kissed him, ah the joys of being a reality star, you could basically do whatever the hell you wanted.


	8. Chapter 6

**RAW**

**June 24****th****, 2013**

**Kaitlyn's POV**

I was lacing my boots up for my match against Aksana which later I would have a segment with AJ to further buildup our rivalry to Money in the Bank for my rematch for the Divas championship.

Which I had a chance to win back my Divas championship since AJ and I were informed that there wasn't going to be a scripted winner which defiantly was new.

I felt arms wrap around my torso and I laughed and got up and looked into the baby blue eyes of John Cena, "Hey Kaity, you ready for your match?"

"I am as I'll ever be, I'm just worried, Nikki has been pretty quiet lately." I said as I wrapped my arms around John's neck, "Kaitlyn, it's Nikki, you've beaten her before, you have a chance to win back your Divas' championship back, you're the number one face of the Divas Division, you have friends, a boyfriend who will do anything for you, you have nothing to worry about babe." John pecked me lightly and I giggled.

"I guess but-

John put a finger to my lips, "No buts, go out there and kick ass just like you always do and if it helps, picture Aksana as Nikki that may help make the match more fun." John winked.

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied as Layla appeared and dragged me towards the curtain, "So before we go out to your match against Aksana, I have to ask you what's going on between you and John?"

My cheeks heated up, "I don't think I've ever felt this way before, he's been so caring and sweet and funny. I truly care about him a lot and over time I can see myself loving him. What about you and Randy anyway?"

"Well, if you didn't already know he gave up his push in exchange for my job, I truly owe him so I asked him that after the show if we can go out for supper and he accepted, I know it must be hard on him with his wife wanting a divorce and his daughter, but I want to help him, he's not a bad guy when you get to know him Kaitlyn." Layla admitted and I grinned slyly, "On a date?"

"No Kaitlyn, just a get together between two friends, and even if I wanted to go on a date with him, I wouldn't want it when we have work." Layla said and I nodded and my music started to play and I made my way down the ramp with Layla beside me.

After I pinned Aksana I felt a sudden force hit the back of my neck and I fell face forward to the mat, I felt my head being lifted I looked into the dark cold eyes of Nikki Bella.

"Aww poor Kaitlyn, first she loses her Divas championship to some little girl and now even her knight in shining armor is nowhere to be found. News flash Kaitlyn, you have everything that I have ever wanted and you just ripped it out of my hands!"

John Cena's music started to play and he came out to a mixed reaction and Nikki let go of my hair and went over and smiled as John stood on the stage.

"Nikki, you're wrong. I didn't break up with you because I was cheating on you, Kaitlyn didn't steal anything from you. I broke up with you because you're were and still are a psycho, look at you Nicole! Attacking someone from behind! You're the same vindictive bitch that I've always known, and you're finally showing you true colors to the WWE Universe."

Nikki screamed as John laughed and she turned around and I speared her, I moved my hair from my face and rolled out of the ring and helped Layla up and made my way to John and I intertwined my hands with his own and he picked up a half-conscious Layla in his other arm and we made our way to the trainer's room so Layla could be checked over.

We got there half way when a worried Randy Orton came running in our direction, "I'll take it from here." John put Layla into Randy's arms and she snuggled into Randy's chest and grasped tightly onto his shirt.

"Take care of her Randy, I don't know what happened out there, but what Nikki did was completely off-script."

Randy nodded, "I could tell, your little Chickbuster of yours was freaking out along with Brianna, don't know what's going on in that head of hers, but Nikki's gone off the rail, I'll see you two tomorrow at the Live Event."

John and I bid Randy farewell and we made our way to the catering room to get something to eat before we would have to go back to the hotel and make our way to the next city.

"Hey isn't that AJ?" John asked and I looked over to where he was pointing and AJ was sitting beside Dean Ambrose who was feeding her what it looked like was strawberries, since when did AJ show PDA?

I walked over to AJ and tapped her on the shoulder, "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but can I steal AJ for a second?"

"Go ahead, I'm not going anywhere." Dean answered and I dragged AJ a couple of feet away from Dean and John who had just pulled up a chair beside him.

"What are you doing AJ?! I thought you were dating Punk?" I whispered-yelled at her, "Punk was being a complete asshole when Dean congratulated me after our match at Payback, Dean asked me out on a date after Raw and things just happened." AJ said with a loving look in her eye.

"AJ, are you sure Punk wasn't just jealous?" I asked her crossing my arms across my chest.

"Nope." AJ replied and she skipped back to the table where Dean was and they both made their way out of the room to probably make out or something like that.

_If Dean is going to be another Trent Baretta, I'm going to castrate his-_

"Why do you look like you're going to kill someone?" John asked me and I relaxed, "Just thinking of ways to get payback on Nikki Bella." I lied, I didn't want John interfering, I wanted to find out what Punk did to make AJ so mad.

**Nikki Bella's POV**

I put an ice pack on my head and I looked up and it was my twin sister Brianna.

"Look Brie-

Brie didn't utter a word and she gave me a slap to the side of my face and I held my stinging and probably red flesh as I could feel the tears coming up.

"Who are you anymore Nicole? You've turned into the on-screen character of AJ Lee, you're crazy, let John and Kaitlyn be, they're happy, why can't you let them be the same?" She questioned me before shaking her head in disappointment and walking away.

_It's all part of the plan Brianna, trust me, Kaitlyn will pay, but it's only right to kill two birds with one stone._

I couldn't wait until Money in the Bank; you know what they say about payback Kaitlyn.

I packed my bags and made my way to the tiny dingy rental that I was forced to use ever since my breakup with John, I hated not being able to use the luxurious tour bus.

Kaitlyn got everything, the friends, the fans, the boyfriend, and even a chance at the title.

But what do I have?

Nothing except a reality TV show, but I also have a plan that will change Kaitlyn's life forever, I just needed to call Triple H will a special proposition for him that I knew that he wouldn't be able to refuse.

I was going to win this battle, I was going to get everything I ever wanted and Kaitlyn would just be that hillbilly from Huston.


	9. Chapter 7

**Money in the Bank  
**

**July 21st, 2013  
**

**Kaitlyn's POV**

My eyes fluttered open, and I met the soft gaze of John, "Morning." He greeted.

"Morning." I said sleepily.

John gave me a light kiss to my lips, and I let out a huge yawn as I sat up and stretched out my arms and slid off the bed and touched the cool wooden tiles that sent tingles up my toes.

Tonight was the pay per view Money in the Bank, I had my rematch against AJ for the Divas championship and John had a title defense against Mark Henry.

"Are you going to go down to the gym?" I asked John as I grabbed my shorts, spandex, sports bra and t-shirt and headed in the direction of our bathroom.

"Yup, I'll order room service for breakfast after!" John called out from the bedroom.

I closed the bathroom door and started my everyday morning routine; I looked at my two-toned hair and frowned.

_I really want to dye it, but Talent Relations won't let me do anything except cut it and even then I have to ask for permission. I feel like a child sometimes…  
_

* * *

I tied up my shoes and made it to the elevator and as I entered, I wasn't alone.

CM Punk came up behind me in what it looked like his jogging gear and his signature worn out Cubs baseball cap.

"Morning Punk, are you ready for tonight?" I asked him politely.

Punk examined me from head to toe, "Kaitlyn, I know that's not what you want to ask me."

_He's just like AJ; they both can read me like a book._

The elevator doors dinged and AJ stepped through the metal doors, gave one look to Punk and stood on my side of the elevator, giving me a quick smile and turned around like she couldn't wait to get off.

I had to agree, the tension in the air that had just appeared was quickly thickening.

"Okay then. Punk, would you care to explain why you and my best friend aren't talking anymore?" I asked him with one of my eyebrows raised.

"Layla?" He asked.

AJ turned around while gritting her teeth, "No stupid! Me!"

Punk narrowed his eyes at the pint sized diva, "I don't recall having a conversation with you!"

AJ and Punk went nose to nose as they glared at each other, the elevator doors slid open and I slowly backed away and quickly walked to the gym.

_I did __**not **__want to involve myself in their fight, I knew it would end in chaos, and I didn't want to be anywhere near them when it imploded._

* * *

The day flew by and before I knew it was time for the pay per view.

I greeted Sandra, stylist for each of the Divas and Superstar, she handed me my custom made 'Never Give Up' t-shirt that I would be wearing for my match against AJ.

I thanked Sandra and gleefully made my way to John's locker room, I saw that the door was open, but I heard voices.

Letting curiosity get the better of me, I waited outside the door, thinking of the perfect opportunity to make my way into the locker room, it sounded like John was talking to Randy, so I'm pretty sure it was a harmless conversation and it wouldn't matter if I eavesdropped a little.

"I'm telling you John! The bet is going to be over; I'm going to seal the deal. You see when Tamina threw Layla into the steel steps at ringside, I picked her up gently, we had a moment." Randy said.

"Big deal, I've been making out with Kaitlyn for the past couple of weeks, she's been falling for every single thing I've been saying it's absolutely _pathetic_." John replied and I clutched my mouth in disbelief, this isn't John talking, it can't be.

"'_I never felt this way before_' how sad is that?" John laughed and Randy agreed.

"And I'll tell you something else, when I beat Mark Henry tonight, she'll be feeling something she's never felt before because I told you from the start, I can nail Kaitlyn before you can nail Layla, I'm going to win the bet Randy, and you know what that means, I get the grand prize!"

Randy chuckled, "I've got one dollar right here that says that you're on."

John from what I could hear accepted it and they both moved on to other conversations, but I didn't care, all this, him and me was just a lie?

_He didn't care about me at all? That all he wanted to do was to hit the sack with me before Randy did?_

I wiped my cheeks with the same 'Never Give Up' t-shirt that was gripped in my hands; I threw it into a nearby garbage can and went to the nearest bathroom so that I could clean myself up before my match against AJ.

I still was numb at the fact that John would do such a thing, Randy didn't surprise me at all, but John Cena? Of all people? And what was this grand prize that John was talking about? Was it a push? Money?


	10. 8

Money in the Bank

July 21st, 2013

Kaitlyn locker room and fell to my knees and broke down, I didnt matter anymore.

**I lifted my head and there stood my two best friends Layla and AJ with concern written all over their faces. **

**m f-fine.**Yeah right Celeste, tell us what

**I wiped my eyes and cleared my throat, **

**Layla looked at me confused, **

**Layla**I

**Layla tried to run to the door, but AJ and I stopped her, t know that I overheard, just whatever you do just ignore them, I am. Is bus and traveling with AJ instead.**Layla, I think you should travel with us too, unless you don

**Layla nodded, t be able to look into that asshole She hissed referring to Randy Orton. **

**I packed my stuff and walked along with Layla to our rental car, **

**Layla nodded, .ohhhhh.**I think the Divas

**I laughed along with Layla, but our fun was cut short when Randy and John came up to us. **

**Randy winked. **

**I warily glanced at Layla, I was worried about what her reaction would be, Layla smiled sadly at the two men, m sorry, but Kaitlyn and I were thinking of having a girls night in.**But babe, I thought you said we would-

**I snapped while narrowing my eyes. **

**John pulled his arm like he had been burned by my touch, I stormed away with my suitcase and Layla quickly followed. **

**John Cena**I don

**Randy scoffed, **

**I slammed my fist onto the table, s not even my child that shes some guy from her hometown!**I know John, but do you honestly think people will believe that boring story, it wouldn

**I**


End file.
